1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an element detection and response system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several systems, which respond to negative elements such as fire and smoke, have been used in the past. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,231 issued to Aniello, a system is disclosed in which an evacuation system for a building is integrated into the existing air conditioning ducts. The air conditioning fan is reversed upon detection of fire or smoke, causing the smoke to be drawn up through the ductwork and out of the building.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,133, issued to Miller, a system is disclosed, which uses a divided common return air duct that on one side of the divide returns air from a fire zone and on the other side of the divide, returns air from non-fire zones.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,253, issued to Munk et al., a system is disclosed which utilizes dampers to control the air cycling in a building air conditioning system. Upon the detection of smoke, the dampers are adjusted and the smoke is prevented from recirculation—ultimately, evacuating the smoke out of the building.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,739 issued to Wright, a system is disclosed, which utilizes a venting system for removing smoke and fumes from kitchen areas. A conduit has liquid spray nozzles for extracting smoke and fumes from an air stream as well as a suction fan for drawing air through the conduit.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,820, issued to Joseph, a system is disclosed which utilizes a duct system containing a water filled conduit for aiding in the extinguishing of fires. Temperatures reaching an elevated level cause a valve in the conduit to open, allowing cold water to flow through the conduit and force water onto the roof of the building.